Minecraft: A New Dawn
by Gamechap
Summary: Steve. To be Herobrine and Notch. I suck at summary's. Please read and review! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 2 : Day 2: Oops!

..

Minecraft: A New Dawn

This is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me! Please Read and Review!

You wake up… You are in a forest, you're only thought and goal is: Survive.

That is the same as Steve, who woke with a start and stared at the trees. He got up, rubbing his sore bum, wondering where he was. He looked at the world more closely and gasped. Everything was made of blocks. The trees, the dirt, the leaves on the trees, and probably even _he_ was made of blocks. He closed his eyes and thought. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He suddenly punched a tree. Cracks appeared on its surface, and finally, it broke, granting him a smaller version of checked his backpack, which had suddenly appeared on his back like magic. _Magic..._ he thought. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought out of his mind. He checked the sun's position in the sky and got a nasty shock. Time moved much faster here than... **WHERE?** It was driving him crazy. He noticed that his backpack had a four square grid on it. Curious, he put the single piece of wood in it and was surprised to see a picture of wooden planks pop up with a white number four at the bottom left corner. He had a sudden urge to put the small things in the the crafting grid.(He had decided to call it that.) He put all his little blocks in the grid, and got another little block.

Sorry for the short chapter. It is my first time, you know. Please read and review! I also recommend The World In Which We Fail.


	2. Chapter 3:Day 3: Run for your life!

Chapter 3: Day 3: Run for your life!

Enjoy! Don't forget to read and review! Two chapters, one day! Roll the words!

Steve picked up the book once more, looking for how you make an axe. When he found it, he made one. Looking up from his crafting table, he gave a gasp of surprise. The sun was almost down! He quickly chopped down some more logs, and crafted a stack of sixty-four of wooden planks and proceeded to make a house. He finally made a box, which he called home. It had taken so long, the sun had started to come up again. He peeked outside, checking. _"Well? Get on with it, COWARD! Unless you __want__ to spend the whole day in that box, in which case stay in there, like the COWARD you are."_ Shut up, he told his conscience and looked at his almost broken axe. He decided to use the rest of the axe's life today. He exited the house and went over to the nearest tree. But… from behind the tree came… a creeper. _"Crap! Run!"_ screamed his conscience. He fled the creeper right behind him. He looked behind him to see the creeper right behind him. But to his horror, he ran into a tree and he imagined the creeper's frown morph into a smile, and he stumbled. The creeper blew up. He was blown into a tree and fainted. When he finally came to, he realised that he was back where he first got up. _"Great! You can't even go four days without getting killed! How more hopeless can you get?" _

"Thanks for the support."

_"I try."_

"I was being sarcastic."

_"I wasn't."_

"Shut up already!" His conscience finally shut up. Sighing, he decided to sit. It was only noon, so he had quite a bit of time. He suddenly saw a flash of white from behind the trees. Curious, he walking into a clearing he hadn't noticed before. "I've being expecting you…" Steve whirled around to see someone who looked exactly like him, only with eyes of pure soulless white. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" asked Steve, getting more frightened by the second. "My name is Herobrine, and the rest isn't important. I need you to help me and my brother, Notch with a problem." He replied, voice as soulless as his eyes. "Notch? Who is Notch?" questioned Steve. Herobrine looked at him, surprised. "Do you really not know where you are yet? Or wonder who created it? That was all Notch. He made everything other than me, his brother." "Was it you who put that book on my crafting table?" "Yes, that was me. I tried to help you, but you died anyway. What a pity."

I will stop there. I need some characters, please put them in your reviews. I need names, gender, appearance and personality. I will announce the winner in chapter four.

See you in the next exciting outing! Until then!

Pip pip!


	3. Chapter 3 and a half: The Quest begins

Chapter Three and a half: Herobrine's problem

You thought I would wait for character? Wrong! Chapter three and a half tells you Herobrine's problem.

"You got help from a god, and still you die, forcing me to bring you back from the dead. How annoying." Said Herobrine, voice not showing any emotion. Then it was Steve's turn. "What do you need help with anyway? You're a god! Can't you do anything you want?" he said, accusingly. Sighing, Herobrine looked away, looking at a stay chicken that had come out of the shade of a tree. "Not with this. It's never happened before, and I can't do anything, and neither can Notch. You, on the other hand, are perfect." "Perfect for what? What are you talking about?" asked Steve, head spinning. The book hadn't said anything about Herobrine or Notch. Maybe it had, in the house section, but he stopped taking advice from the book when it told him to build a house made of TNT. "Self-defence" it had "You could always blow up your house if you didn't have any other weapon." At that, he swore that he would only use the crafting guide and mob guide. "Alas, the problem is that everything is becoming a sandwich. The top of the End is at the bottom of the Nether, and the top of **that** is slowly crushing the bottom of this world. Meanwhile, the Aether is at the top of the sandwich. So the Nether and the Overworld are slowly being crushed. We have about maximum two months before everything is crushed." finished Herobrine. "And you're sure that you can do absolutely nothing?" asked Steve, slightly suspicious. After all, they are god! "No, but we can give you proper equipment. Because you're not going to last long with wooden tools. Go back to your house. There will be a chest there with your new equipment in it. But Notch wanted me to give you this personally." With that, he pulled a bright, green, shiny sword out of his belt. "It's made of emerald, which is even rarer than diamond and four times stronger and lasts longer." He explained, looked at Steve's confused face. "But what if I don't want to?" pointed out Steve. Herobrine looked a little puzzled. "You **want **to be killed? And anyway, I can't do it, nether can Notch. There was a small prophesy. It went like this:

Man of courage shall go forth,

Mind his only companion.

He shall go the place of no ground,

He shall pass through the land of only melon,

And at last conquer the last great evil.

He SHALL succeed, green sword in hand and witty retort in head,

Finally destroying the evil that lies beneath us all.

But face many trials, he will: of mind, of courage, of strength, and last of all: SURVIVEL.

"That's the whole prophesy. It means that you are courageous, and on your quest you will go alone." _"Almost! Don't_ _forget me, your lovely conscience!"_

Don't worry, he told it No one will forget you.

_Good._ "Anyway, green sword: your sword is made of emeralds. The land of no ground, that's the Far Lands, and place of only melons is the Melonland. Witty retort in head, that's your conscience, and me and Notch are guessing that the "Evil that lies beneath us all", we guess that's the End and the Last Great Evil is written about in several book, described as the most powerful of the evil ones: the Enderdragon." Even Herobrine shuddered when he said its name. He looked up. "You must go back to your house now, equip yourself and set off."

"Wait! Shouted Steve, Can I change the prophesy?" Herobrine looked surprised. "How?" He asked. Steve thought a little, and then said: "Can I bring another companion?" Herobrine thought a little and replied: "Yes, you can. That part is probably the least important." Steve grinned "Goodbye!" "I will watch over you with Notch on your journey." Still grinning so wide his face should have split, he ran back to his box of a house, his conscience being unusually quiet. Sure enough, there was the chest. He opened it, not expecting much. But what was inside made saying he was surprised the understatement of the century. He was bewildered. He was astounded. He was stunned. The chest was full of goodies like chestplates, compasses, maps, golden apples, leggings and more. He quickly put on the diamond armour and grabbed everything else and stuffed it in his backpack. _"You look like you had an accident with a lot of blue paint."_ laughed his conscience. "And once again, the uttermost point of support." His conscience didn't reply. Satisfied, he zoomed outside looking at the map labelled: Beginning the Quest. According to it, he had about two days travel to a town called Spiderforest. He had to go through Loony's Passage, named that because only loony's travel through there. (Or really brave people.) It said on the back of the map that Loony's Passage was full of robbers and bandits, but the fastest way to Spiderforest. He checked how many maps there were. There were about seven. _"It'll be a long journey. You should find a companion, other than me, of course."_ "For once, a good idea!" _"If I didn't have them, you would have died more than once. __**Much**__ more." _"I very much doubt that, but thank you for the good idea anyway." He checked the map again. It showed him: Loony's Passage, Spiderforest, The Mining Guild, Mount Evergreen and the Mob Jungle. He looked away from the map and put it in his backpack. The closest way to Loony's Passage was through Mob Jungle. He had remembered a small circle of green, which was the forest he was in. The edge of the jungle was about a day. Then through Mob Jungle to Loony's Passage: the trip would take two and a half days and from Loony's Passage to Spiderforest: two days. The jungle was vast, taking up half the map. He decided to stop at The Mining Guild. So he set off, not knowing that Herobrine had kept his promise: he and Notch stood side-by-side, watching over Steve, the world last hope. Notch turned to Herobrine. "Is he well trained?" he asked his brother. Herobrine gave him a smile "So long as he follows the maps, the book and his instincts, he WILL be ok." "So long as he doesn't follow BertieChap's advise to build a house of TNT." Whispered Notch, loud enough for Herobrine to hear. "He already knows how to build a house. Anyway BertieChap's guide covered almost everything. The other were missing some information or missing themselves." Replied Herobrine, defensibly.

Catch up with Steve next time on Minecraft: A New Dawn! Please Read And Review!


	4. Chapter 1 again

..

Minecraft: A New Dawn

This is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me! Please Read and Review!

You wake up… You are in a forest, you're only thought and goal is: Survive.

That is the same as Steve, who woke with a start and stared at the trees. He got up, rubbing his sore bum, wondering where he was. He looked at the world more closely and gasped. Everything was made of blocks. The trees, the dirt, the leaves on the trees, and probably even _he_ was made of blocks. He closed his eyes and thought. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He suddenly punched a tree. Cracks appeared on its surface, and finally, it broke, granting him a smaller version of checked his backpack, which had suddenly appeared on his back like magic. _Magic..._ he thought. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought out of his mind. He checked the sun's position in the sky and got a nasty shock. Time moved much faster here than... **WHERE?** It was driving him crazy. He noticed that his backpack had a four square grid on it. Curious, he put the single piece of wood in it and was surprised to see a picture of wooden planks pop up with a white number four at the bottom left corner. He had a sudden urge to put the small things in the the crafting grid.(He had decided to call it that.) He put all his little blocks in the grid, and got another little block.

Sorry for the short chapter. It is my first time, you know. Please read and review! I also recommend The World In Which We Fail.


	5. Chapter 5: Teleporting

Chapter three and three quarters: To Mob Jungle!

Haha! Still not waiting for characters! Roll the words! Character please!

Notch and Herobrine watching over him, his conscience still in his head, emerald sword in hand, he walked towards Mob Jungle. _"Where are we headed today?"_ yawned his conscience. "Mob Jungle, then Loony's Passage." He replied. _"Are you a loony?"_ teased his conscience. "No, I'm one of the brave people who use it." _"I doubt it!"_ SHUT UP ALREADY! _"Temper, temper, temper!" _If you don't shut up, I'll make you. There was no reply. Steve walked onwards, forgetting that he can run. _"You can run, remember, dim-wit!" _"Oh, yes! I can! It's a good idea! Without the dim-wit part though. And so Steve ran on, with no idea that he was running in completely the wrong direction. _"Uh, hello? Fool? You are going in the wrong direction. Do want me to repeat it slowly for your tiny brain to catch up?"_ "No!" shouted Steve angrily. "Whoa, who the Nether are you?" inquired a teenager, who stepped from behind a tree. "You tell me first." Asked Steve, curious. "Well, my name is… Josh." Pleased to meet you, Josh!" smiled Steve. _"Duh!" _Who said that?" said Josh, afraid. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Your one of them!" he shouted, and ran away. "What did I do?" said a surprised Steve to a tree. "We finally meet!" said a bearded man, running towards him. "Uh, who are you?" asked Steve. "Don't you know? Oh, I bet my best hat that my brother didn't mention me. Typical." The man muttered. "Er, not to be rude or anything, but who is your brother?" asked Steve, an idea in his head. "Well, good old younger brother Herobrine, of course." He said. "Ah, so you must be Notch. Pleased to meet you Mr. Notch, sir. Would you like… a chair?" asked Steve. "No,no, I packed my own. So polite though…" replied Notch. "By the way, you can just call me Notch. For your kindness, I will teleport you to the Mining Guild." "What?! There is no need for that, brother!" said Herobrine, who had suddenly popped in existence. "Oh, yes there is, brother. Unless you'd like me to give him the gift of teleportation?" Notch said calmly. "Mark my words, Markus, you will regret it." "Nonsense!" And with that, teleported Steve.


End file.
